Chronicles of the Kuroi Kaminari
by lightning king
Summary: Instead of stealing the Byakugan, Kumo decides to trade for it. After much arguing and debate, Naruto Uzumaki is sent to gain what Kumo is trading. He comes back with 8 years of training under his belt. Let the world come to fear the Kuroi Kaminari.


**Naruto of the Kuroi Kaminari **

**Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu are in bold **

Walking up to the giant gates of Konoha, I had to laugh at where my life had gone for my first 13 years. Unlike most shinobi kids my age, I did not attend the Academy. I was... luckier. Trained by one of the best, many would consider me an-up-and-coming prodigy. I personally wouldn't consider myself one, but I did have a healthy consideration for my own skills.

My training was also different from other kids. Every day for two years, the only thing I did for 15 hours a day was train in one aspect of chakra. I am pretty sure that is a record somewhere, but I am not sure where. This training just so happened to increase my chakra reserves by, well, a lot. What was already high reserves thanks to a certain fur ball sealed inside of me grew even higher. My sensei had even told me that my reserves were higher than his. I take that as a great compliment because sensei could theoretically become a kage one day.

All in all, yes I take great pride in my skills. I believe that in a few years my abilities will pass sensei's. Though in terms of overall ability, he will still be greater than me. Maa, I will take whatever I can get. Its not everyday that a boy gets to learn such an elite skill as I did.

Lazily walking closer to the gates, I finally saw the men who were on gate duty. Smirking, I walked up to them. "Sorry, but can you please give me a pass to enter." I said with a smile. The two men on duty looked at me curiously, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary, decided to let me in on the condition that I check in with the proper authorities. Chuckling at the ease, I marveled at how easy it was to enter one of the five strongest hidden villages. They should really have something that detects chakra. All I was doing was hiding my chakra signature. I guess the men on guard just couldn't sense chakra that well.

Walking into the village, I kinda gaped like the tourist I was. Of course I used to live here, but that was only for like 5 years! It was kinda amazing to see all the things that had stayed the same while others changed so much! I used to feel betrayed by this village, but as age came, so did maturity. I eventually grew happy that the Deal was struck. It truly was a blessing to me.

Walking through the streets of Konoha, I noticed a female or two looking at me with looks of... hunger. I really didn't like women looking at me with hunger. I mean wasn't it _my_ job to look at women with hunger? Life just wasn't fair.

I guess I should describe what I was wearing to make the females go WOW! It was a simple look really. My sensei picked it out for me. That was a great day. Getting presents is always fun. Anyway, I have some black pants on with black sandals. I am wearing a a black and red shirt. The red dominates the shirt, but the black truly adds the spice to it. All the females love black, even when they say they don't.

Looking around, I noticed that the village truly was a beautiful place filled with trees, flowers, and grass. Kumo was beautiful in a different way. In Kumo mountains dominated the landscape, so the views were truly epic. In Konoha just looking around brought beauty, along with a great smell. The jury was still out on which one was better, though my friends and sensei in Kumo would most likely tip the balance in their favor.

I finally noticed the Hokage Tower in the distance. It felt like I had been walking forever. Though it might have been easier if I had just used chakra to get there faster... naa. Walking was truly the easiest way to go if not the fastest.

I wondered what it would be like meeting Hokage-jiji again. It had been years since I last saw the Old Man. He must be extremely old by now if he was really old when I left. Poor Hokage-jiji. I figured I would get to see just how old the man was in a few minutes. I couldn't wait.

I walked into the tower, expectations rising. This was going to be great. Jiji would be so surprised to see me. He would hug me, comment on how I have grown, and give me presents. I have called it! I saw the secretary sitting behind her desk. Whistling mentally, I had to give it to Jiji, he sure knew how to pick pretty secretaries. When I get enough rank to have my own secretary, I know where I am going to get advice on who to pick.

"Hello, Beautiful. Can you please check your calendar and see if the Hokage is busy?" I asked with my best winning smile. Worked like a charm.

"Sure. I would be glad to, Mr..." She said demurely. Man this chick had it all: great looks, sexy voice, and an amazing body. Jiji was _so_ lucky.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto. And who might I have the pleasure of addressing if I may ask?" I asked. Spending time with sensei really helped me when it came to interacting with the opposite sex. Women flocked from all around to be near him. This fact rubbed off to me- his apprentice. Mothers would bring their daughters from all over the village to meet me. Even had some older teenage girls and lower twenties women try to seduce me when I hit twelve. Yes, being an apprentice to great people was really amazing.

Anyway, back to the present. "My name is Kuiren Haiki, Mr. Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a beautiful smile. She held out her hand which I gladly accepting. Giving it a chaste kiss before handing it back to her, I turned my smile to maximum. This caused a light blush to brush her cheeks. Yes, flirting with beautiful women truly was amazing.

"Sorry to cut this meeting short, my Fair Lady, but to a meeting with the Hokage I go." I bowed my head sorrowfully before sweeping into a full bow. This caused her to blush even more. Yep, I still had the magic touch. I left her before she remembered that she hadn't told me if the Hokage had a meeting or not. I really didn't care if he did. I just wanted to see the Old Man after so long.

Bursting through the door, I found Jiji doing what he does best: paperwork. I sighed at the sight. It was like I never left. Before I left, Hokage-Jiji was doing paperwork, and now when I come back, I find him sitting in the exact same spot still doing paperwork. It was truly sad... and very funny. I couldn't stop myself from bursting into a chuckling fit. This caused the Old Man to take notice of who had burst into his office so bluntly. He figured it was just Konohamaru. Oh was he in for a surprise!

"Naruto! Its great to see you!" He got up and hugged the blonde boy in front of him. I am now one for three. "Look at how you have grown. You were just a little kid last I saw you, my Boy." Thats two for three. "Sit sit. I made sure to save some stuff for you that came my way in my tenure as Hokage. I figured they would make a perfect belated birthday gift as well as a welcome home gift." Man am I good or what. Thats three for three. Perfection.

"Thank you, Hokage-jiji." I answered him with a smile. Yes, it truly was great to be back. I could now set a record on bugging kages or something. In my experience, every kage really hated paperwork, so just remind them about their paperwork and they get really depressed. It was quite hilarious.

"I see that your paperwork seems to not have decreased since I left. Are you enjoying it that much?" I said all this with a _very_ innocent expression on my face. I almost blew it when I saw his face, but I held on tight to my resolve. I always seemed to be right now a days. All Kages do like paperwork.

"That awful, evil creature! Naruto! How could you remind me of it? It looks like sending you as the exchange person was totally the wrong idea. 8 years down the drain." Hokage-jiji finished with tears flowing down his eyes. I had to admit, it was a masterful performance to throw me into a guilt trip. It was deserving of a medal even. Good thing I didn't fall for it for a second.

"Can we cut the jokes now, Hokage-jiji. I learned how to access the ability I was sent to learn. Now I just have to come up with my own jutsu to fit the style. I have already started filling in some, but what I really need is some short range jutsu. Anyway the sensei you're going to give me will be lightning natured? I could possible use his techniques as an example." I said with complete seriousness. It brought a smirk to my lips when I noticed the slightly shocked look the Old Man was wearing. I wonder if he thought I would be the exact same as when I was 5. Wishful thinking if he did.

"Well... I guess I could put you on a genin team with a jounin sensei. I even know just the one that would be perfect for you. Hatake Kakashi's abilities could very well give you some inspiration. Its short range too. What would you say your abilities are, Naruto-kun?" It seemed that the Hokage was interested in his experiment. He was lucky that I was so glad that he had made the Bargain, though. If I wasn't so Ok with it, I would _so_ prank him. Who knows what would have happened to me if he hadn't made the Bargain though. I shuddered. I could have been a complete moron! Scary thought.

"I have been reasonably assured that my abilities are at a chunin level, Hokage-jiji. I was also informed that if I played with my abilities right, then I could be a jounin level ninja in a relatively short period of time. Oh, and before I forget, Kaichi sent a message with me. He said everything is going great and the Bargain has been upheld on both ends." Hokage-jiji nodded thoughtfully. I hadn't realized it at the time, but Jiji had really taken a huge risk in making the Bargain. If he hadn't, war would have continued, but many people would have preferred war instead of what Konoha gave up. So what if their were a lot of conditions and by-laws. The main problem for so many people was that Konoha had given a pair of eyes to another village! One Hyuga to live in said village and to pass on their eyes to one child only. There could not be more than two Hyuga's at a time and only one could be on active duty at a time.

It was not the best plan, but Hokage-jiji had thought the price worth the gain. In exchange for a Hyuga, Konoha gained a new skill set that had never before appeared in Konoha. It truly was an experimental treaty. Many sides called it a bad bargain, but the upper echelons from both villages seemed to like it. Sensei had filled me in on all this stuff. He thought it was good for me to learn, especially seeing that it concerned me.

It was kinda funny seeing the reactions from both of the villages if I was being honest with myself. On one side, you have a very pleased Kage thinking he finally has the Byakugan, and on the other side there is another Kage thinking that with the limits placed on said Byakugan, the payment would be well worth the price. I mean Hokage-jiji was getting me! To Konoha I was the brand new ass-kicking, Uzumaki Naruto! All we had to give in payment was Kaichi. He's a nice man and all, but politically-wise, the man was worth all most nothing. He was a branch family Hyuga after all.

I really didn't like that kind of thinking. It is all too easy for people who look at the village and see politics or statistics to forget about the individual person. I know that sometimes, especially in a crisis, that the big picture is what needs to be seen, but the individual should be given attention as well.

"Hgmm," would be the noise Hokage-jiji made. It startled me because I had forgotten all about him in my musings. I guess thats why he made the noise. I gave him an innocent smile. Everyone likes my innocent smiles. Except kages because they, more often or not, have something going wrong when I give my innocent smile, or I just want to get out of trouble. Not that I make much trouble or anything.

"Well, I guess that you should attend the last two days at the Academy, Naruto-kun. The village doesn't like to do extra paperwork, so that would be the easiest way for you to become a ninja of Konoha. That is what you want to do, correct? You do not want to become, say, a Kumo ninja do you?" He said those last two sentences with a surprisingly fierce glare.

I knew that the Bargain said that I would have to become a Konoha ninja, but that didn't mean that Kumo couldn't try to convince me to go rogue. Thankfully they didn't exactly try anything of the sort, though that might have something to do with sensei's personality. He is not a guy that betrays... at all. The Bargain said don't do it, so he upheld that Bargain to the best degree possible. Thats just one of the many reasons I respect him so much.

"What are you talking about, Old Man! I am offended that you would even suggest something like that. Kumo would never break their agreements." I said with a hidden smile. This was going to be funny. "In fact, Kumo was so honorable that they taught me even more than just what the Bargain called for. They fed me out of their own pocket, housed me for free, and even named a statue in my honor. I mean they even offered me a dozen marriage contracts. When I walked the streets, girls would swoon because of my position in Kumo. I dined with the Raikage and his brother most nights. Other nights I dined with the major clans. One night I even dined with the Daimyo of the Land of Lightning. Why would I ever want to become a ninja there!"

Ok, I have to admit that I was putting it on a little thick, but every word was the truth... except for the statue part. It was really nice in Kumogakure, and I did feel sad that I had to leave. The only reason I probably didn't do what Hokage-jiji implied was because of sensei. He told me from the very beginning that I would be going back. He taught me how to dismiss all the cold stares I used to get from many of the people of Konoha. He truly is a great man. I can't wait to see him again.

Jiji on the other hand looked someone shoved a pole-axe up his butt. A very funny expression on a kage if I do say so myself. His mouth was still gaping seconds after my announcement. I gave a quiet chuckle. Raikage-sama could do the same expression whenever I talked to him too much. Maybe it has something to do with the Hat? I shrugged, it really didn't matter.

"Now, Naruto-kun." Jiji started with a firm voice. I could already here the stern lecture coming. I decided to forestall it by butting in.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Hokage-jiji. I think I will like being a Konoha ninja. I think I will even try to be an ambassador to Kumo at some point. I think it would be fun. Anyway, I should be getting on to the Academy. Do you need to give me a note or something?" Life was so fun when you could make the Hokage of Konoha look dumbstruck. Even though he was a super strong shinobi, he was still an old man with a soft heart. He probably still couldn't believe how much I changed in 8 years. Sometimes, neither could I.

Hokage-jiji settled with a small smile on his face before handing me a note he had just finished writing. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are here now accepted into the Academy of Konoha. I hope you work extremely hard in the two days left before graduation. I have taken the liberty of placing you in a class around your age, so you shouldn't be too thrown off when you get your team." Hokage-jiji then pulled me into a hug which surprised me. I wasn't expecting a hug. It was nice though.

I walked out of his office and went past the secretary again. Waving good-bye to her, I exited the Tower. Inhaling the incredible aroma all around me, I decided to head onto the Academy before I was too late. I knew I was already late, but I didn't let it bother me. Sensei had shown me the pleasures of being mellow. Though he did stress never to be lazy. Laziness was bad, tea was good. That seemed to be Sensei's whole motto sometimes. Though he had gotten me hooked on tea.

Shaking off my thoughts, I walked onward to the Academy. I did ideally wonder if the merchant I sent my stuff with had arrived yet. I could really use some of the things I had brought, like my tea set for example. I smiled. Being in Konoha wasn't going to be bad at all. I just knew I would have all kinds of friends. This made me smile even more. Maybe I could even find a girlfriend that would let me go farther than second base. Remembering my last one brought a bitter-sweet smile. She was very pretty and had an amazing personality, the problem was that she wasn't prepared for me to leave the village. This led to a rather painful break-up. Sensei always said to watch out for older women. The other problem was that I had a feeling that she and I would be meeting each other again relatively soon.

I finally reached the Academy building. It was a nice place. Could have been a little bigger, but who am I to complain. I saw a couple of younger classes practicing their kunai throwing. Didn't really see any jutsu practice which surprised me. They didn't even have a large enough field to properly train jutsu! What a weird Academy.

I walked up to the receptionist on duty. To my dismay, it was a male. He pointed me in the direction of my class which was nice, though required, of him. I walked down the wooden hallways looking through each classroom. I was vaguely disappointed that most of them seemed to be doing history or something. What the hell is history used for! If they're studying history days before school lets out, then history will probably be on the genin exam. Shit.

I finally found the right classroom. After knocking, I invited myself in. The instructor looked surprised to see me. Taking a look around, I have to say that I am not impressed. Look at all these little kids. At least in Kumo, they prepare shinobi for the real world. I could already tell that this was going to be a long two days. Though that blonde girl wasn't bad looking. Nowhere near the beauty of my last girlfriend though. Especially in the chest region.

"Iruka-sensei, who is this guy!" Some random kid shouted obnoxiously.

I sighed. It looked like I was going to be on a team with some babies. They should really up their curriculum because most of the people in this classroom are quite pathetic. I headed over to this, Iruka-Sensei, and handed him my note. Iruka made a very nice face. It seemed to scream surprise and a little awe. I guess Hokage-jiji told him I was part of the Bargain. I wonder if Iruka-sensei was a supporter of the Bargain?

Theoretically, I knew that my performance would be heavily scrutinized by people who thought the Bargain was a betrayal of Konoha, but I didn't exactly care too much. Looking on the up-side though, my team would probably be given higher missions just to test my capabilities. That sounded fun. Back to the present, I noticed Iruka was still looking at me strangely... maybe he was gay?

"Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He is a new student who will hopefully be graduating with you in two days." Iruka told his class with a smile. Maybe the smile meant he was a supporter of the Bargain. Leaving that issue for another time, I scanned the class which would hold people from my future genin team. The looked shocked. Such a good look, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell! How does he just stroll in here after we spent six long years here?" Another random person yelled in indignation from the side of the classroom this time.

"There is a simple answer to your question." I said. "You see, I am actually a good ninja,so I don't have to spend time in an Academy." I finished with an innocent smile. I saw Iruka face-palm out of the corner of my eye. I had to admit that watching the class's reaction was hilarious. My sensei was right about me being sadistic when it came to making other people upset. That would explain much.

"What! I will kill you! What an idiot! Let me at him Iruka-sensei! I will wipe the smile from the loser's face!" and other reactions such as those were coming from most of the guys. Many of the girls, conversely, were very silent. I was already grabbing some of their attention it seemed. Good.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled to the class. I was mildly impressed that it actually quieted them down. I would have thought the class would keep making fools of themselves. Too bad that Iruka ruined my fun. I sighed, maybe I shouldn't have tried to have some fun before the genin exam. It would most likely cause trouble for me later on. Oh well.

"Now, Uzumaki-san, will you please take the empty seat by the boy in the blue please." Iruka asked kindly. Maybe Teach wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Sure thing, Teach" I answered him. I then made my way to the seat he had given me. Hmm, seems that he put me next to the Last Uchiha. I wonder how good he turned out. Odds were that he was nothing to Itachi though. Too bad, I could have used some competition. Sensei had always told me that the stronger foes you fought, the stronger you become. Thats why I made it a priority to know the strongest in Kumo and challenged them on a regular basis. It really helped me learn how to take on killing intent and the sheer speed high level battles are fought at.

"Yo," I said to the Uchiha. He looked at me and then grunted. Raising my eyebrow, I looked around to see if that meant something. Some of the girls were looking at him with hearts in their eyes. Many of the guys had rolled their eyes on his grunt. Taking both together, I used my high intellect to deduce that him grunting was actually quite common. What a weird guy. No wonder no one is sitting by him.

Taking a seat, I tried to pay close attention to what would be on the exam. When Iruka took pity on me and told me what the exam required, I nearly cried... from laughing. This had to be the easiest thing I have ever heard of! **Bunshin**, **Henge**, and **Kawarimi** were all it took! Amazing! Of course there was also a paper test. Truly spectacular.

This was going to be simple. Even if I failed the paper test, which was going to happen, I could still easily pass on my jutsu. It was times like this that I truly thanked sensei for teaching me such a wide array of jutsu. Who needs **Bunshin** when you can make an electric illusion. **Raiton: Bunshin** was much better than regular **Bunshin**. Mainly because if someone actually touched it they would be shocked. Literally! Though it was too bad that they couldn't interact with the environment. Maybe Konoha had a jutsu that would allow me to combine my Raiton with a clone? I would have to ask Jiji when I got out of this classroom.

After school finally let out, I had learned one thing. School is boring! I mean I was practically asleep in there! I decided to head back to the Tower. There I would see if Jiji would give me a jutsu. Maybe I could guilt him into giving me one, or maybe I should go on about the glories of Kumo again. Deeply in thought, I failed to see the person I ran into, but when I did get a look at her, I had to say: WOW! What a beauty! Konoha had been holding out on me. I didn't know they made them that beautiful here!

"Please excuse my rudeness, my Fair Lady. I am ashamed that I could not see your beauty because of my inner thoughts. Please forgive me!" I said fervently. She looked at me bemusedly for a second.

"Its perfectly alright. I forgive you. I don't think I have seen you around town. Is there any chance I can get your name, young man?" She said. I thanked God that she forgave me. If I had this beauty angry at me, then I would have committed seppuku. She also considered me a young man. In my books, that meant she could at least consider me boyfriend material.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Beautiful. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, Tenshi-chan." She chuckled at her nicknames. That kind of hurt. Maybe I wasn't old enough in her eyes to be datable material. That would be sad.

"My name is Uzuki Yugao. Don't you think you are a little young to be trying to flirt with me, Naruto-san?" Man, this woman was hard to read. I really couldn't tell what she was thinking. Looking at her clothing, I couldn't tell if she was a ninja or not either. She was wearing a light purple yukata that perfectly matched her hair. It made here even more beautiful in my eyes.

"Not at all, Tenshi-chan. I will be a ninja of this village tomorrow. That means that even a ten year difference in age is easily over-looked. I also take pride in my ability to charm almost any woman. I have many beautiful friends much older than me. Also the two girls I have dated in my life were older than me. If you say it is too early though, I would love to just be friends with you. To bask in your utter radiance, even as friends, would satisfy me." I put on my best mature smile.

"That would be nice, Naruto-san. I have to admit that you have a very flattering tongue. I will have to warn my friends about you." She said with a smile. That sentence of course made my own smile drop. If she turned the ladies against me, then I could very well wilt away! Yugao continued with an even bigger grin, "I will make sure to tell them how flattering and understanding of women my new friend is. Who knows, they might even give you a chance at dating one of them. Though I still say I, and probably my friends, are a little old for you."

I took hope in my new friend's words. With the right words in certain ears, I could get a new girlfriend in no time. Though I still kinda hoped something could be worked out with my last one. I thanked my new friend before telling her it would be my pleasure to invite her over for tea at some future time. She accepted with a smile, and I walked on my way to the Tower.

"Hokage-jiji!" I cried as I sauntered into his office. "Would it be too much trouble for you to teach me a solid clone jutsu?" It was only then that I noticed the other people in the office. One was an old man, and the other was an old woman. Maybe they were family or something.

"Aw, Naruto-kun, just the man I was looking for. I would like to introduce you to Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. These are my old teammates. These two now make up the Council of Konoha and are a great resource of wisdom and experience to the whole village. Now, what do you mean by a new jutsu?"

I was vaguely impressed at the introduction Hokage-jiji gave the two old people. It sounded like they were really good ninja. I gave them a nod of respect before detailing my request. "You see, I know the Raiton: Bunshin jutsu, but that kind of clone can't really interact with the environment like I want mine to. So I got to thinking, and I decided that I wanted a whole new clone jutsu. Thats why I am here to see if Konoha has either a solid lightning clone jutsu or a clone jutsu that I could add lightning too."

The two old people looked fairly impressed at my reasoning, while Hokage-jiji looked a little concerned. Maybe he thought that I just wanted to steal some techniques before heading back to Kumo? What a funny idea. I should probably mention it to him when the two old people leave.

The one on the left, Koharu, said, "That sounds like a splendid idea, Naruto-kun. If Hiruzen agrees, I know just the right jutsu for you." I was kinda surprised. This lady was nice! I was expecting her to be all mean and everything. I mean, I do have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me. But I will take nice over mean every day of the week.

Homura, on the right, said, "Hmm, that could work. It would add to his arsenal. We are expecting great things from you, Naruto-kun. I don't see why we shouldn't give you an advantage over many other shinobi. This jutsu should work great for you, especially with your large chakra reserves." Boy was I surprised, both old people were nice!

"I take it you're talking about the **Kage Bunshin** correct? I do admit that it could be a very useful technique for Naruto-kun to learn, but I am not sure that we should just give him a B/A-rank jutsu. Though if he does make a lightning shadow clone, I guess we could add it to the Forbidden Scroll. How does that sound, Naruto-kun? If you do end up making a **Raiton: Kage Bunshin**, then you have to allow the village to place it in the Forbidden Scroll. It can go right beside my **Doton: Kage Bunshin** in there." Hokage-jiji finished with a smile.

I really didn't care if the village gained my jutsu. I would just create a version only sensei and I could use. Though I guess I could create one for the village as well.

"That sounds fine, Hokage-jiji. Can I go ahead and learn the **Kage Bunshin**,so I can start on the jutsu for you." I asked. Jiji got up and left the room to, I guess, retrieve the jutsu. I then turned to the old people in the room while he was out. "Thank you for backing me there. He might have not given it to me if you hadn't been here." 

Koharu replied, "It was our pleasure, Naruto-kun. We just want what is best for Konoha, and allowing such a promising young man like you grow even stronger is the best for Konoha." She said this all with conviction, so I was inclined to agree with her. I guess what she really wanted was a strong Jinchuriki, but I didn't hold that against her.

Jiji finally came back with a large scroll in his hands. "Here you go, Naruto-kun. The jutsu you need is the very first one. You can just go over to the chair there and get cozy as you study." I thanked him for the opportunity and got to work. I started out by reading all the scroll had on the jutsu. Hmm, I thought. It seems that I have to split my chakra equally to every clone I make. That could get tiring fast. I kept looking and noted the unique hand-sign for this jutsu. That was interesting. I then came upon the most surprising piece of information. When a clone was dispelled, the memories of that clone would come back to the original. Thats freaking amazing! I couldn't believe they were just letting me learn this! I resolved to thank them through my future mission history. I started working on the jutsu.

After repeatedly calling out the jutsu, I finally got the right formula after two hours. I had been getting half-clones for thirty minutes before that, but I finally got it right. I then tried to increase the number. It worked better than even I expected. In the room there appeared at least forty clones of me. I was quite impressed with myself. The old people seemed impressed as well. After Hokage-jiji had given me the scroll, they had gone back to their discussion while I practiced. The now had their mouths open. I guess I learned it fast or something?

"Amazing. It appears our trust in you, Naruto-kun, was not misplaced. To create forty clones and you don't even seem to be that tired. Truly impressive." Homura said. His praise gave me a little funny feeing inside. I did like to get praised. Hokage-jiji and Koharu were fast behind their former teammate in praising my skill. It was a nice feeling.

"Well, the chakra usage is truly not that great compared to the training I had to go through to learn sensei's skill. To manifest chakra in that way truly takes a lot of chakra. Good thing that the more practice one has in the skill, the easier it is on the chakra reserves, if only a little. Also I have even higher chakra reserves than sensei, so his skill will serve me well." I told them truthfully. They all looked suitably impressed.

I looked out the window and noticed it was night. I decided to head on home. Before I got completely out of the room, Hokage-jiji called me back in. "I am sorry, Naruto-kun, but the team you will be on might not be to your satisfaction. The kunoichi of your team is, well, a fangirl. It pains me to see the type come up in the Academy, but it does happen on occasion. Its just your class's bad luck to have a lot of fangirls. Don't be too harsh on the girl. I would actually ask you to help her to the best of your abilities because your team will be closely scrutinized because of the Bargain." That turned out to be all he had to say. I thanked him and said my goodnights. I left the Tower for the second time that day.

I figured it would take a few weeks before I could successfully integrate lightning into the **Kage Bunshin**, but I didn't let that get me down. **Kage Bunshin** by itself was a truly amazing jutsu. As I walked the streets of Konoha at night, I noticed it was a very different experience than in the day. At night the village looked much more peaceful. In the daytime, it was very busy with the citizens retaining a quite cheer about them. At night none of that was there. There was almost no one about. It was very relaxing.

I breathed in the night air. It even smelled different than in Kumo. I think it was this fact that truly let me know that I wasn't in Kumo anymore. Sure, there was the whole forest thing and seeing Hokage-jiji again, but I think subconsciously that I was still expecting to go back to Kumo and this was a vacation or something. I would be living in Konoha probably for my whole life. I could accept that though I would make sure that I visited Kumo on occasion one way or another. Kumo would always have a place in my heart. This thought brought a smile to my face. Kumo would definitely always have a place in my heart.

I made it to my new apartment and found my stuff had been delivered. This seemed to be my day: a new jutsu plus all my stuff had arrived. I chose to ignore the whole school part of the day.

Finding my tea set, I started making my tea. While the tea was boiling, I started moving the furniture around. I was glad the apartment came with furniture already in it, but the style of the rooms just didn't suit me. What idiot would want the sun hitting them in the face at six in the morning. Eventually I got the bed where the sun wouldn't start hitting me to 7:30 in the morning. Like I said earlier: laid-back, not lazy.

Finished with the moving, I enjoyed a nice cup of hot tea. "Aww, delicious." I couldn't help but tell the world of the magic of hot tea. It truly is the best drink. Though it has to have sugar. Without sugar, tea is quite disgusting. With sugar, tea is the best drink in the world. That is quite funny actually.

I finished with the cup and decided to get some rest. I had a genin exam to ace tomorrow. Instead of the **Kage Bunshin**, I think I will just use my **Raiton: Bunshin** on the exam. That way I could have another trump card besides the already considerable ace sensei taught me. Just as I did years ago, I affirmed in my mind that I would be a shinobi to be feared. A shinobi to make even the best run screaming in fear. It was a good dream.

**Next Day**

The next day dawned at almost the perfect time. I was a little off on my calculations last night and instead of 7:30, the sun woke me up at 7:21. Oh well, that just means I have a little extra time to brew some tea. Tea and shower in the morning truly harmonized with each other to make the perfect morning. It was a great feeling.

I finally put on my clothes and went onwards to the Academy. Stopping by the door, I picked up the one thing I absolutely needed to get when the merchant brought my things: my sword. This sword would probably bring a lot of questions, but what doesn't in life. The reason for the questions was because of the shape and size of the sword. More than anything, it looks like an over-sized cleaver. It was the second-best gift sensei had ever gotten me. He had even taught me all the tricks of wielding a blade like it. I smiled in remembrance before I headed out the door.

Looking at how amazing the morning had gone, I was really hoping for a great day. It started out Ok with my arrival at the Academy. I got some glares from the random people in the classroom and a smile from Iruka. I really liked that man. He was always so nice. I took my seat and waited for the exam to begin. I don't think as many people were paying attention as they should have because no one seemed to notice the sword I was carrying. I wouldn't have noticed it either if my whole attention was placed on Sasuke. I think I am really going to hate fangirls before my time with my team is over.

The exam went kinda the way I predicted. I totally bombed the written part because, well, I didn't know any of it. How the hell would I know this stuff when I lived in Kumo for practically my whole life? Anyway, the other sections of the exam went well. I did reasonably well on the throwing. I aced the taijutsu section even though taijutsu really isn't my strong point, and my ninjutsu was flawless. I wasn't even sure if the chunin instructors noticed my use of lightning in my clone. Kinda sad if they didn't.

I made my way out of the room with my forehead protector wrapped snugly around my arm. I couldn't hide my beautiful hair from the ladies! That would be mean to them. I saw some people still giving me bad looks. I guess they were just jealous that I walked in here yesterday and already had my Hitai-ate. Thats what happens when you are basically apprenticed to someone and lots of hard work. Though they didn't know any of that.

"It has truly been my honor to teach all of you and even though I only taught Naruto for a day, it was still an honor. You are all going out into the real world now. Make Konoha proud!" After Iruka ended his speech, he dismissed the class to return tomorrow at 9:00. I walked out of the Academy a ninja of Konoha. It gave me a funny feeling. I decided to explore that feeling at a later time. Now is the time to start trying to combine my lightning with the shadow clone.

This could possibly be a good time to advance my lightning manipulation. Sensei had told me how to do it, but I had never practiced it before in depth. Making a leaf crinkle up was the first step. The second step was to electrically charge water to where if a person touched it at any point, they would be shocked. The more water, the harder the exercise. Sensei had always told me to practice on at least 10 feet of water. To say that the step was hard would be an understatement. I had only tried it once, and I might as well have been wasting chakra. The sheer difficulty of doing it was amazing. It was probably an A-rank chakra exercise.

I made my way to a training ground I had noticed in my walk around Konoha. It was a peaceful little place. Another bonus was that I didn't see anyone around it. Training new techniques should always be done in secret if you didn't want to run the chance of allowing someone to copy or steal it. I was just glad that there was only one Uchiha left. Even thought they couldn't steal sensei's technique, I still didn't want them to steal any of mine I would eventually create.

Well I would figure it out in time. I got down to trying to place lightning natured chakra into my shadow clones. This didn't really work out well because they kept poofing out. The question about the technique was if I should turn my chakra into lightning aspected before the creation of the clone or after. From my first couple of experiments, it was obvious to see that I couldn't really wait anytime after the completion of the clone to add the chakra. That just resulted in it blowing up.

So... make the shadow clone with the lightning augmented chakra... Damn! It still poofed out. This was annoying. Well I guess I will just have to keep trying. I will eventually get it. So thinking, I kept at it for a couple of hours. Didn't really get far, but I could tell there was some improvement before I went home.

**Genin Placement Day**

"Good morning, Iruka-san and future genin team!" I greeted the class as I walked in. Iruka waved at me. I was kinda ignored by everyone else. Though I did notice a couple of people looking at me speculatively, it wasn't enough to really say that the class liked me. The ones who seemed interested in me were the blonde girl, the sleepy dude, the extremely shy stutterer, and the quiet dude. Thinking about it, I should really learn some of their names.

"Ok, quiet down class. Listen well because you are about to hear the assignments for your team. This is one of the biggest events of any young ninja's life so pay attention." Iruka began in a surprisingly boring monotone voice. I shuddered at thinking about that voice and history. That would have been awful.

"Your team will become like a second family to you. You will protect each other's backs and do mission that benefit Konoha. It would not be an exaggeration to say that your team could easily stick with you for life. Now the genin teams are: Team 7 consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruna Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto; Team 8 of Aburame Shino, Inuzuki Kiba, Hyuga Hinata; and Team 10 of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Shoji, and Yamanaka Ino.

I was surprised to hear some moans of joy and sorrow coming from the new genin. Why would anyone be that sad or happy with their teams? I guess it was probably those fangirls Jiji told me about. I just knew that this was going to be a fun team with one of those species on it. Though hopefully, my new sensei Hokage-jiji told me about will be cool. I really wanted to add some close range jutsu to my arsenal. Long range is fine and all, but sometimes a young boy wanted to get in close. I do have my sword though, so I guess that could count.

"Your senseis will be here soon to pick you up. It has been a honor to train you all, and I hope you make Konoha proud!" Iruka finally finished. I think I tuned out half his speech. Oops. Smiling softly, I turned to see what I would be dealing with on my team. The only problem was that I still couldn't put names to faces. Guess I'd have to wait until my new sensei showed up. Too bad.

**2 hours later**

"Where the hell is our sensei! He is late!" The pink hair monkey screeched. And I do mean screeched! What is up with that girl's voice. That would have to go if I was going to help her train. She did have a point, but I didn't see why she had to go screeching about it. Our sensei _was_ really late. The good thing about him being late was that I learned what Sakura and Sasuke looked like. I was really worried they would call us out in a mob and I wouldn't even know what my teammates looked like. That would have been bad.

I heard the door finally open, and a silver mop of hair made its way into the room. "Yo, you must be Team 7. My first impression is that you are all boring. Now meet me on the roof in five." So saying, he disappeared. What a show-off. Can't he walk? I mean I could do the body flicker as well, but he didn't see me using it to not walk a couple of stairs.

The team and I made it to the roof in four minutes. We found our new sensei, whose name I still didn't know, reading a book. Icha Icha Paradise. That didn't sound like a good book. It was probably filled with... wait a minute Icha Icha... Oh! Maybe sensei wasn't that bad after all. Though it was kinda sad that he couldn't do all the things in the book with a real girl. Yep, it was truly sad that my sensei didn't have a woman in his life. If he did, she would never let him get away with reading that. I should know, I tried.

"Ok lets get some introductions down. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes include a couple of things, and my dislikes include different things. My hobbies are my own, and I don't really feel like telling you my dream for the future. Now your turn." He then pointed at Sakura.

"Um, my name is Haruna Sakura. I like..." She glanced at my other teammate. And giggled. Jiji's warning seemed to be 100% accurate so far. "My dream for the future..." Another look and giggle. "My hobbies are..." Another one! "Any my dislikes are Ino-buta!" Great... I am going to kill Jiji. I mean I know he said fangirl, but this was ridiculous! This girl was a menace to any team she would have been put on, but they had to put her on a team that had the object of her affection. What was Jiji thinking?

I tuned back in to see Kakashi-sensei pointing to Sasuke. "Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything, and I dislike a lot of things. My hobby is training. I don't really have a dream but my Ambition is to kill a certain man, and I guess to revive my clan. Hn."

I was curious at that. Konoha really allowed for the Last Uchiha to get the obsessed on killing his brother? That seemed to be somewhat sloppy on Konoha's part. They should have had that knocked out of him by not. Hadn't it been like 4 years since the massacre or something? Very sloppy on Konoha's part. If someone was that obsessed than they were a significant flight risk. Well I guess Jiji has a plan... maybe.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are my sensei, older women, relaxing, tea, and making new techniques. My dislikes are idiots, traitors, and hypocrites. My hobby is making and drinking tea. My dream for the future is to become a ninja that is widely feared for my skills. Another dream is to be one of the top ninja in Konoha." I finished with a smile. Smiling always helped the situation.

I could see Kakashi-sensei's raised eyebrow as he looked at me. I think I surprised him. Thats perfectly alright with me. Surprising people is fun too.

"Interesting. Ok, now we all know each other, I can get on with what I am really here for. I have some bad news for you. You are all not really genin yet." He said that _way_ too easily. It seemed like I wasn't the only having fun today. "In fact there is a certain test that I will give you all tomorrow that will decide if you become real genin or not. If you fail, you get sent back to the Academy. Meet me at training ground 9 at 7:00. Oh, and don't eat anything either. You might throw up. Ja ne!" He left with a wave and another body flicker. Lazy ass.

"Well this sounds fun," I commented. "I hope we get along together and all pass. See you guys bright and early." I cheerfully said. I then jumped off the roof. Landing on the ground, I went back to the training ground to work on my **Raiton: Kage Bunshin**. Maybe I could use it against sensei tomorrow. Nah, I probably won't be far enough on it.

I spent a couple of hours working on my newest jutsu before heading back to my apartment. I think I will invite Yugao over soon because only doing training and coming back to my apartment is boring. Maybe my purple haired beauty will even introduce me to some of her friends! That sounds promising. I chuckled before finishing off my tea. I had a real genin exam to pass tomorrow.

I woke up bright and early. It was 7:21. Initially, I started to panic, but then I remembered how late Kakashi-sensei was the first time. This gave me hope that he would be late this time as well. Arriving at the correct training ground, I found out that I was right. It was already 8:00, and Kakashi-sensei was nowhere in sight. Not only lazy but also late. Perfect.

"Where have you been! You're late!" I then get bombarded by stupid questions. I decided to take the easy way out.

"You say something?" I asked her. This ended up giving her a _major_ tick mark on her forehead. I might have pushed that one a little too far. I almost thought she was going to have a stroke or something judging by the size of that mark. That would have been bad. I could just see my explanation to Jiji. _Well I already killed the fangirl, but it was an accident. I just said something and __she stroked! You have to believe me! It had absolutely nothing to do with how she was a detriment to the team. _Yep, that would be an extremely funny scene.

I was fortunately saved by the timely arrival of Kakashi-sensei which turned Sakura's attention away from me and to him. She started yelling at him too. This girl had no sense of propriety. Didn't she know that Kakashi-sensei could very well hold her very life in his hands? If she angered him too much, he could _accidently_ forget about an enemy that was sneaking up on her. Well, her life I guess.

I saw Kakashi-sense pull some bells out and place them on his belt. "Now," he said. "Your job is to get these bells from me. You have until the time goes off. If you don't get the bells, I will tie you to a stump and eat my lunch in front of you." I sweat-dropped. He was being serious. Then I heard the rumbles of my teammates bellies. I sweat-dropped farther at their stupidity.

"Come at me with the intent to kill because if you don't you will never have a chance." Kakashi-sensei seemed to say this with a weird undertone in his voice. I wondered if he was trying to freak us out or something. Looking at Sakura, I could tell it was kinda working. I sighed. At least the Uchiha didn't look too bad.

"Begin!"

I noticed Sakura and Sasuke disappear into the forest. That fine for them, but I am going to give Kakashi-sensei a little something to think about. I focused. Using the ram hand-seal, I shaped my chakra into what I wanted it to become. When I opened my eyes, I could see Kakashi-sensei staring hard at the tattoo on my right arm. The tattoo in black ink of the word lightning. The tattoo that showed the world of my unique skill set.

"Black lightning." I intoned with the proper amount of drama. The drama was aided by the fact that black lightning sprang up all around me. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

**End of Chapter 1**

"Whew," he sighed. "Writing books sure is tough work. I never knew it would take so long just to finish one chapter." He turned around when he heard someone enter the room with him.

"Hurry up, Naruto." Shikamaru said. "I thought you were going to eat with us."

"Be patient, Shikamaru. You know I am writing a book. I just finished the first chapter, and I wanted to let it all sink in." Naruto told him. "Its a story of my life and Konoha from my perspective. I just know that it is going to be a best seller."

"Well, if you spend too much time on that book, your wife is going to kill you. Now hurry up." Shikamaru then walked off. Naruto placed his book in a drawer and went after Shikamaru. Life was going good for him. He had just gotten married and now he was writing a book. If only that pesky idiot would just stop attacking Konoha, then everything would be perfect.

Naruto left the room and went to eat with his friends. Lying in the drawer was the book that would have fans from all the nations. The title: Chronicles of the Kuroi Kaminari. Written by: Uzumaki Naruto. Starring: Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto just knew that it was going to be a hit.

**A/N: If anyone is confused about the whole Bargain thing, don't worry because it will be explained in later chapters. Also I hope you noticed that the main part of this story will be Naruto's writing, but sometimes the real world will interrupt his writing. I hope that adds some points of interest in this fan-fiction. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Chronicles of the Kuroi Kaminari.**


End file.
